onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alexis A. Furaito
Alexis is the woman who is the captain of the Cyclone Pirates Appearance She is 20 years old and she is 5"9'. Her skincolor is light. The color of her hair is white, and is tied up in a ponytail. The color of her eyes seem to be made of onyx, the color of the dark, however, due to unnatural causes, her eye color will change depending on her mood. Her eyes are slender with angled eyebrows. She wears a black short sleeved jacket and a tight black on her torso. She has dark blue fingerless gloves that reach to her elbows On her lower body she wears a knee length white skirt over black pants, all of which is tied by a red belt with a blue tornado-like spiral design on the small round silver buckle. She also wears a pair of 3 inch black knee length high heeled boots over thigh-high blue stockings. Tied to her belt, she carries a blue scabbard with a silver spiral design over her katana. Personality Due to past experiences, her personality is very reserved, she does not like to tell her crew about the traumatic experience she had when she was a child. She is quiet, she does not like to yell, but when severely provoked, she will slightly lose control of her devil fruit power. She is confident that her battle abilities are above average but she is not so arrogant as to believe that she is unstoppable. She is kind and helpful. She has the determination to seek out those leaders who do not treat their juniors with the proper respect, whether that person be from the marines or from a pirate crew. When she has found them, she will take them down a peg and teach them what true leadership is all about. Her clothing style represents her very self, white and blue clothing for patience, while black and red represents her red hot attitude when provoked or severely insulted. Alexis absolutely despises the Marines who believe they have the power to do anything they want because they're under the flag of the Government and especially the Celestial Dragons, the Tenryuubito, the World Nobles, for believing that those who aren't Nobles from Mariejois as subordinates, as nothing more than piles of trash that should do whatever they say. She admires the famous pirate captains Gol D. Roger, Whitebeard, Monkey D. Luffy, and the Revolutionaries for their pursuit in complete freedom. She does not fully trust anyone she meets as they could lie to get what they want. She will fight to her fullest to follow in the footsteps of those who fight oppression by the greater powers. She trusts her crew, and her family and friends, but will not trust Marines for anything. When training as a child, she had not only honed her combat ability but also her mind as well, she is able to remember even the least important moments that has occured in her life or moments that she has seen out of the corner of her eye. However, when she is in the situation in which she has to fight, she is very outgoing, not backing down or hiding away, causing her to have a high bounty of 80,000,000 before reaching the Grand Line, causing pirates, bounty hunters, and the marines searching the seas for her and her crew Abilities and Powers Alexis is the captain of the Cyclone pirates and she has a total of 5 crew members. Her mind and body which she had trained for 13 years had honed her combat ability to far beyond average. She uses her sword to fight enemies and when an enemy is a fair distance away from her, she'll use her ability along with her katana 'Devil Fruit ' Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Female